Ces nuits-là
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits pour des jeux du FoF. Ils réuniront toutes les générations créées par J.K. Rowling, pour des moments d'amour, de tristesse, de nostalgie... Bonne lecture !
1. Réveil : Allez, on va être en retard !

Bienvenue sur mon recueil _**Ces nuits-là**_ ! Ceci est un recueil d'OS écrits lors de jeux du FoF, que j'ai découverts aujourd'hui.

* * *

_5 juillet 2013_

Premier OS de ce recueil : il est donc écrit pour un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème du **Réveil**, en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP :)

Merci à J.K. Rowling de nous avoir offert ce monde magique.

Couple de cet OS : **James P. / Lily E.**

* * *

**Allez, on va être en retard !**

Elle était là, assise dans l'herbe, une pâquerette dans la main droite. C'était le printemps depuis deux semaines, et, cette année-là, la date du début de la saison avait coïncidé avec l'arrivée du beau temps et des oiseaux. Ceux-ci virevoltaient dans les airs, chantant haut et fort leur agréable présence. La jeune fille respirait avidement le cœur de la fleur qu'elle tenait dans ses jolis doigts fins. Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller sa chevelure aux reflets de feu, qui envoya des flammes jusque dans le cœur de celui qui l'observait depuis un moment.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté là, à la regarder, à ne pas savoir comment l'aborder, à hésiter, à la regarder encore, et à soupirer de bonheur. Cette fille était un vrai émerveillement. Elle l'avait toujours été. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, quelque chose en lui avait été déclenché, et plus jamais il n'avait été maître de ses émotions en sa présence. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à faire des choses qui l'agaçaient. Plutôt inconsciemment, puisque pour lui c'était ce que lui dictait son instinct. Mais sans son contrôle, James Potter n'était plus rien. En présence de Lily Evans, James Potter perdait ses moyens. Et c'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait depuis des années.

Et il la regardait toujours, assise dans l'herbe, cette pâquerette à la main, la faisant tournoyer entre son index et son pouce, respirant l'air frais de début d'après-midi, et souriant au soleil, les yeux mi-clos. Puis, finalement, une impulsion prit le dessus et il oublia de réfléchir. Ses pas le menèrent près de la jeune fille, aux côtés de laquelle il prit position. Il s'agenouilla lentement à sa gauche, les yeux rivés sur elle, et sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire. Qu'elle était belle !

- Lily, tu es tellement belle.

Et voilà, c'était dit. Il le regretta aussitôt, se souvenant des répliques cuisantes qu'elle avait fini par lui lancer, quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrêterait jamais de l'embêter avec ses remarques et questions dérangeantes.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête, et son attention était toujours focalisée sur l'étoile de chaleur qui lui faisait face.

- Euh, je voulais... te voir ?

- Et pour quelle raison, cette fois ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Évidemment, il n'avait pas de réponse à cela. Il aurait pu lui servir un « j'ai toujours envie de te voir », mais son manque de contrôle avait des limites. Il savait qu'en tombant dans le précipice de la fleur bleue, il ne récolterait qu'une main sur sa figure.

- J'étais intrigué de te voir seule dans le parc. Que font tes amies, par ce beau temps ?

Lily ouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard se vrilla à celui de James, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Au diable les floraisons printanières et le cuicui des oiseaux.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

- Ah, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Les yeux verts de la fille de ses rêves étaient toujours fixés aux siens, et il ne put retenir son ventre de faire une danse de la joie. Ses boyaux firent un looping, et son intestin joua quelques notes de trompette. Pendant ce temps, trop occupé à examiner les mouvements de son estomac, son esprit laissa sa main droite libre de s'élever et d'aller rejoindre le bout des cheveux de la rousse. Il enroula une de ses mèches autour de son index, se permettant d'en détailler la couleur. Autrement dit, ses yeux avaient lâché ceux de Lily, et étaient en train de manquer l'expression d'incrédulité qui s'y peignait. Il manqua également le moment d'hésitation dans les prunelles de la Gryffondor, puis manqua le petit sourire qui se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Mes amies sont de l'autre côté du parc, derrière toi, dit enfin Lily.

Le regard de James dévia et, les cheveux roux toujours enroulés dans sa main, il observa le visage de Lily et y vit un éclair de malice.

- Je leur ai demandé de me laisser seule, car je savais que tu viendrais, James.

Ce dernier tiqua. Son contrôle lui avait été dérobé, mais il réussissait quand même à analyser la situation. Et jamais Lily ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Qu'elle l'appelle « Potter » était la norme, et la norme ne disparaissait pas en si peu de temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il détourna le regard et l'envoya dans la direction indiquée par Lily, derrière lui où, au loin, il aperçut ses deux meilleures amies, lui faisant un signe de la main.

- James ?

Il ne répondit pas, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle avait fui ses amies pour le retrouver, lui ? Il comprenait qu'elle se soit douté qu'il viendrait la rejoindre, mais de là à en être heureuse... Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

- James !

Son regard revint précipitamment vers elle, mais, où elle s'était tenue précédemment, il n'y avait personne.

Et il ouvrit les yeux.

- James ? Mon amour ? Ah, tu te réveilles enfin.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu te souviens, on doit aller à la réunion pour l'Ordre, ce matin, et c'est dans même pas une heure.

Ses paupières se refermèrent, forcées par la clarté qui régnait dans la pièce. Et il analysa une fois de plus la situation. C'était la voix de Lily, non ? Il était dans un lit, et il avait entendu la voix de Lily. Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'il sentit une main douce faire quelques caresses sur sa joue, jusque dans son cou. Il rencontra le regard émeraude du parc de Poudlard. Le regard de son rêve. Puis il se souvint.

- Par Merlin, Lily, j'ai fait un rêve dans le passé.

- C'est à dire ? dit-elle, la main toujours posée sur la joue de James.

- C'est à dire qu'on était à Poudlard, quand j'étais encore un idiot.

La jolie rousse éclata de rire et, tandis qu'elle se levait et enfilait ses chaussons – décembre battait son plein –, elle houspilla son mari :

- Allez, mon idiot, lève-toi ou on va être en retard.

Et d'un geste souple et ensommeillé, James Potter attrapa le bras de Lily Potter, qui passait devant lui, et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu es le plus beau réveil du monde, tu le sais, ça ?

* * *

**NOTE**

Mais oui, mais oui, vous pouvez commenter ! :D


	2. Ecole : Elles m'ont sauvé

_5 juillet 2013_

Deuxième et dernier OS pour aujourd'hui !

Cet OS est également écrit pour un jeu des FoF, sur le thème de l'**Ecole**. Il était à écrire en une heure.

Couple de l'heure : **Drago M. / Hermione G.**

* * *

**Elles m'ont sauvé**

C'est une école misérable, voilà ce que c'est. On y accueille des gens provenant d'horizons bien trop douteux pour être acceptables. Des pauvres, aux chaussettes trouées, des traîtres à leur sang, des roux, des lunetteux, des boutonneux, des idiots, et des bons à rien. On y accueille aussi des professeurs qui bégaient, d'autres dont la race reste à déterminer. Mais surtout, on y accueille des gens qui n'ont absolument aucune raison d'être ici: des sangs-de-bourbe.

C'est une école que ces détails rendent infecte. Comment un Malefoy est-il censé vivre dans ces conditions ? Apprendre dans ces conditions ? On vous met un vieux chapeau sur la tête, chapeau qui a traîné sur le crâne de millions d'imbéciles avant de tomber sur vos cheveux soyeux, et on vous envoie là où vous étiez destinés.

Mais c'est l'école dans laquelle je vais devoir vivre pendant sept ans. Il va falloir être fort, Malefoy.

.

.

.

Poudlard resta pour moi, pendant plus de cinq ans, une prison publique ingérable. Le professeur Ombrage tenta d'y rétablir l'ordre, mais rien n'y fit, finalement.

Au fil du temps, un autre détail vint s'ajouter à l'équation, et l'école n'en resta pas moins invivable.

.

.

.

Voilà six ans que je supporte cette maudite école, ces scélérats qui ne veulent pas embrasser la mort, ceux qui n'ont toujours pas compris où devrait aller leur allégeance, ceux qui en ont changé.

Cette fichue école abrite mon secret, celui d'avoir effectivement changé de côté dans cette foutue guerre. Oui, cette école de vermine contient un miséreux de plus : moi. Les forces obscures et tout ça, ce n'est plus pour moi, et ça me dégoûte. Je n'arrive plus à me regarder. Je lis dans mes yeux la honte qu'afficherait ceux de mon père. Les mêmes éclairs gris qui me lanceraient des flammes si leur propriétaire apprenait mon virage quelque peu défavorable à son plan. Ou plutôt au plan de son génie de langue-de-serpent.

En revanche, il y a quelqu'un que ça ne me dérange plus de regarder, et que je pourrais passer ma vie à observer, même si cela l'écourterait à coup sûr. Cette née-moldue dont les opinions m'ont été transmises au fur et à mesure des attaques qu'elle a lancées en moi. La crasse du sang, tout ça, c'est des conneries, et sans elle, je ne le saurais toujours pas. Mais je la déteste tout autant que je l'aime, car elle a foutu le bordel dans ma vie. La mission qui m'avait été assignée m'a été retirée par Severus car il avait bien remarqué que je n'étais plus à même de l'accomplir.

Oui, j'ai été débarrassé de cette tâche infaisable, mais ma poitrine porte toujours autant cette lourde émotion qu'Hermione Granger fait peser en moi. Car je la sais en danger, et que je ne peux rien faire. Cette école minable, je la quitte pour entrer officiellement en enfer, et je ne peux rien y faire. Moi qui rêvais un temps d'en sortir le plus vite possible, me voilà qui vais la regretter.

Et cette brune, qui, je le sais, n'a pas fini de vivre le cauchemar qu'est sa vie, elle l'a remarqué, qu'elle a changé mon caractère. Qu'elle m'a changé. Je me souviens d'un jour où je l'ai croisée, seule à seul, dans les couloirs, et où elle m'a regardé d'un air de défi, tandis que je restais debout, immobile.

- Alors, Malefoy, m'avait-elle dit, on joue les trouillards, quand les deux costauds ne sont pas derrière toi ?

Et bien, non, je ne comptais pas m'en prendre à elle, et elle avait dû le lire dans mon regard, ou dans mon comportement. Car je n'ai rien répondu, je me suis dégelé et je l'ai contournée lentement, en lui faisant un petit signe de tête au passage. Je savais qu'elle allait comprendre, et je ne savais pas, à l'époque, ce qui était le pire. Qu'elle le sache, ou qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Maintenant, je le sais. Ce qui est pire, c'est qu'elle soit au courant. Car je sais qu'elle sait que je suis vulnérable, et elle a encore plus d'atouts sur moi qu'elle n'en avait jusqu'à ce moment. Elle a toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir me voir m'effondrer devant elle, à n'importe quel instant.

Et pourtant, j'ai attendu longtemps qu'elle l'utilise, cet atout majeur. Mais jamais plus elle n'a levé un doigt trop haut en ma présence, et envers ma personne. Cela me surprend encore aujourd'hui, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai trouvée à mon goût. Parce qu'elle est généreuse et indulgente. Elle est mon contraire, en réalité, et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé.

Et c'est ce qui me sauva une dernière fois aujourd'hui. Car la voilà qui s'approche, près du Poudlard Express, que je sais que j'emprunte pour la dernière fois. Elle me toise, s'arrête, se remet à marcher dans ma direction, et me toise, et me toise... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut ; au début, je pense qu'elle cherche uniquement à me détruire. Elle aura compris que mes plans pour l'avenir ne m'appartiennent pas, et qu'ils n'appartiennent plus à cette école lamentable. J'attends qu'elle parle. Et, enfin, d'une voix pointue et chargée de bravoure, elle me dit :

- Bon courage à toi, Malefoy, pour la suite. Je ne sais pas quand, mais on sera amenés à se revoir.

Et moi, je sais que, dans ses mots, il y a une invitation à faire mon propre choix. Alors, oui, ce putain de choix, je vais le faire. Pour elle. Parce qu'elle m'insupporte, mais parce qu'il n'y a qu'en elle que je croie.

Cette école m'a rendu fort, et cette fille m'a rendu vulnérable. A deux, elles m'ont sauvé.

* * *

**NOTE**

Je suis repartie dans mon style collégien de "je mets tout en vrac", c'est ce que j'appelais à l'époque "thèse en pâte à modeler". Ça y ressemble bien. Bonne journée à vous, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est pour me conseiller de ne plus écrire au beau milieu de la nuit. Je ne vous en voudrai pas ;)

A bientôt !

~ _Delfine_

ps : mes traductions ne sont pas abandonnées !

**Pepoune** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir ! En revanche, La Liste des Sept n'est pas de ma plume ! Ce n'est qu'une traduction. Voilà, je devais rectifier ^^


	3. Reste(r) : Cette phalange

_4 août 2013_

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu d'écriture du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème ******"reste(r)" **en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Personnage impliqué : **Sirius Black**

* * *

**CETTE PHALANGE**

J'avais tout perdu.

En une nuit, tout a disparu à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant derrière les événements qui avaient eu lieu une trainée jaunâtre difforme. Un truc très flou, éblouissant, qui crevait les yeux. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé ?

Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et cette nuit-là, j'ai tout perdu.

Tout, c'est mes amis. James, Peter, et Remus. Deux ont trouvé la mort comme si elle les avait attendus au coin de la rue, rapide, invisible. Invincible. Et eux, impuissants, avaient été emportés par ses serres d'acier contre lesquelles leur résistance, leur acharnement, leur détermination, n'avait valu que très peu.

James avait subi le coup de baguette d'un fou, la douleur de l'infidélité, et la perte. J'ai perdu James, et son corps inerte ne sert désormais plus à rien.

Et j'ai perdu Peter, je l'ai enterré. Pour moi, il était mort. Et tout ce qui reste de lui n'est qu'un doigt. Qu'un souvenir. Le souvenir d'un ami. Maintenant, il n'est plus que traitre.

J'ai également perdu Lily, d'une générosité sans précédent. Allant de paire avec James, la mort ne les aura pas séparés, et je n'arrive même pas à décider si c'est mieux ainsi ou non.

Et puis, oui, j'ai perdu Remus, en même temps que ma dignité. Les grilles d'Azkaban m'éloignent de lui à tout jamais, m'écartent de la vérité pour toujours, me retiennent de vivre heureux. J'ai perdu ma dignité, ma fierté, et il faudrait un miracle pour que je n'en récupère ne serait-ce qu'une once. Qu'un brin. Il faudrait que le sol s'ouvre en deux pour que, peut-être, j'aie la possibilité de revoir Remus. De lui expliquer. De lui prouver que je ne suis que spectateur d'un affreux plan, victime de la conspiration de notre ami.

Ensuite, en quelques mois, j'ai perdu mon appétit, j'ai perdu patience, et quelques fois conscience. Conscience d'être là, conscience de ce qui m'entourait, de ce qui me retenait, de ce qui m'effrayait et me changeait. Et en quelques années, j'ai aussi perdu ma force, celle de rester civilisé coûte que coûte.

Mais jamais je n'ai perdu ma logique, mon espoir, mon acharnement. Je me suis battu de l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Je l'ai gardée. Elle est restée là, au fond de moi, constamment. Une raison de survivre, engendrée par l'espoir de trouver une réponse, l'espoir que le sol s'ouvre en deux et que je puisse voir Remus, mon dernier lien avec l'entendement. Et il est resté une part de force en moi.

Puis, bien plus tard, par terre, au lieu d'y avoir une fissure qui annoncerait la fin de ce monde si injuste, il y avait le journal. La Gazette du jour. Rien de bien intéressant, et il me fallut plusieurs heures avant d'en découvrir l'ultime importance. Là, sur la photo, trônait ce traitre, méconnaissable. Avec un doigt en moins. Et c'est lui et sa photo qui m'ont rendu mes pleines capacités, ma résistance.

J'ai ensuite passé des heures à planifier et peaufiner mon escapade. Les murs étaient serrés, invariablement surveillés par ces voiles noirs dépourvus d'émotions, et le plafond offrait une vue imprenable sur le néant. En-dessous, il y avait mes camarades, tous plus coupables que les autres, à côté, il y avait aussi mes camarades. Leur demander de l'aide était hors de question. J'en aurais perdu ma raison, mon intelligence, et ma vie. Mon espoir de voir le jour, après plus de dix ans passées dans cette cellule, s'envolerait.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à Peter, aussi. En un claquement de doigts, j'avais changé l'avenir de milliards de personnes en proposant l'idée la plus stupide du millénaire. Et lui, en un claquement de doigts, il avait fait tuer son meilleur ami. Nous nous étions tellement trompés à son sujet...

Mais je n'avais plus aucun doute. Tout était là, prêt à s'offrir à moi, au monde, à donner de l'espérance à quiconque en voudrait. J'ai donc tout attrapé et j'ai terminé mes plans pour m'enfuir. Pour enterrer le souvenir de Peter. Pour mettre fin à sa misérable vie.

Lui, il avait perdu son doigt, et moi, c'est tout ce qui me restait. Alors je suis parti.

* * *

Hum, c'est court, mais je suis partie sur l'idée qui me tenait à cœur. Et j'ai réussi à ne pas dépasser l'heure prévue, une grande première. A bientôt !_ ~ Delfine_

ps : **Pepoune**, merci infiniment pour tes reviews ! J'avais oublié de le préciser, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Et oui, je continue la traduction de La liste des sept, et oui, je suis partie en vacances : 3 mois à Londres, avec un job hyper cool, c'est des vacances, non ? :D Tu vois pourquoi ça met du temps :( A la prochaine !


	4. Femme : Stupide Clifferd

_5 octobre 2013_

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Femme**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Personnage impliqué : **Ron Weasley** (et Hermione, par extension)

* * *

**STUPIDE CLIFFERD**

Un groupe d'hommes traversa la pièce à pas de loups. Leurs capes noires virevoltaient autour de leurs formes sombres, et il régnait une atmosphère curieusement poignante. Le calme profond de leur avancée fut violenté lorsqu'il disparurent chacun leur tour en un doux "pop". La pièce était désormais vide. Enfin, presque. Dans un coin, il restait bien une masse pas tout à fait immobile, mais la pénombre aurait empêché n'importe quel œil humain d'y voir plus clair.

Un énième "pop" retentit, accompagné de la réapparition d'un des hommes. Il portait une écharpe, des gants en cuir qui s'enroulaient autour de sa baguette, et des rides sur le front malgré son jeune âge. Puis il se retourna vers celui qui était resté derrière.

- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? fit-il d'un ton neutre.

L'interpelé ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un grognement provint cependant de son emplacement.

- C'est moi la cible, aujourd'hui, Clifferd. J'attends le signal.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ces nouvelles règles.

- Oublié ? Ça fait une semaine, déjà !

- Pas ma faute si je trouve ça stupide, bafouilla Clifferd.

Un silence s'ensuivit, et Ron resta en position, les sens à l'affut du moindre mouvement montrant que c'était à lui de jouer. Depuis quelques jours, les entraînements des aurors avaient changé. Un ordre ministériel avait été donné, et ils étaient désormais obligés de s'entraîner les uns sur les autres : un auror était désigné en début de séance pour jouer la "cible", était évidemment protégé magiquement, et était placé en position de difficulté, avec une bande de quinze aurors jouant les mauvais sorciers. Les attaquants, quoi.

- En attendant, j'ai perdu mon...

- Clifferd, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas stupide. On est mis en situation. Ça nous manquait terriblement. Maintenant, fous le camp avant d'être en retard.

- N'empêche, c'est risqué, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est pas le quotidien même de notre boulot ?

- J'ai pas signé pour les blessures pendant les entraînements.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi alors ? A être gratté entre les oreilles ?

Clifferd lui lança un regard dur et se retourna, non sans lâcher quelque chose qui ressemblait à "ministre de...".

Et Ron l'entendit.

Et il devint rouge comme le sang qui battait dans ses veines.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien.

- Si, si, tu as parlé de la Ministre.

- Oui, dit Clifferd. Mais non.

Le silence régna une fois de plus, pratiquement brisé par les oreilles de Ron qui fumaient d'énervement. Mais finalement, c'est Clifferd qui le rompit.

- Enfin, si. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a décidé d'appliquer cette règle.

- Elle n'est pas seule, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas une dictature, et les choix ne lui appartiennent pas toujours, dit Ron en tentant de garder une voix calme.

- Je sais bien, mais pour celle-ci, elle était d'accord, et je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu être aussi stupi...

- C'est de ma FEMME qu'on parle, là ! le coupa Ron.

- Merci, je m'en souvenais, murmura l'autre en se retournant pour partir à la recherche de ce qu'il avait perdu.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de stupide ! C'est toi qui es stupide !

Clifferd lui refit face instantanément, baguette en main.

Au même moment, un "pop" se fit entendre, et ils tournèrent le tête dans la direction du son.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous les deux ? Clifferd, on t'attend là-haut, lui fit savoir son supérieur.

- Oui, chef, j'y suis.

Il ramassa quelque chose au sol et disparut avec un bruit semblable à tous les autres. Ron tourna la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant et lui adressa un sourire désolé.

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien, répondit l'autre avant de laisser un vide à l'endroit où il s'était tenu une seconde plus tôt.

Ron retourna se cacher dans la pénombre en marmonnant quelques mots désobligeants.

- Foutu Clifferd. On n'insulte pas ma femme. Me femme n'est certainement PAS stupide. Stupide lui-même. Il serait temps qu'il s'en trouve une, de femme, et qu'il nous laisse tranquille avec ses remarques stu...

Une lumière rouge s'agita devant ses yeux et il s'arrêta net de parler. C'était le signal. A son tour de jouer la cible.

- C'est parti, murmura-t-il.

* * *

**NOTE**

_(Pour le titre : copyright Alia)_

Désolée pour la petite taille de cet OS, mais bon, au moins, je me suis fait plaisir !


	5. Mesure : Les pancakes

_5 octobre 2013_

Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Mesure**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Couple du soir : **Molly et Arthur Weasley**

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne peut pas utiliser nos baguettes, comme tu le fais toujours.

- Parce que, Arthur chéri, c'est plus amusant comme ça !

L'homme en question fit la grimace mais se tourna pour regarder sa femme les yeux pleins d'amour. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, à s'animer dans sa cuisine, une spatule à la main, un doigt dans la préparation quand elle croyait que personne ne la voyait, les cheveux en vrac, et la baguette rangée dans la poche de sa robe. Même ses formes de cinquantenaire étaient attirantes, à ses yeux.

- Bon, tu m'aides, ou tu préfères regarder dans le vide ? fit Molly d'un air amusé.

Il renvoya son regard sur le plan de travail de leur cuisine et esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-il.

- Tiens, répondit-elle en attrapant quelque chose dans un placard.

Elle revint vers lui avec une tasse qu'elle lui mit dans les mains.

- Les moldus utilisent ce qu'ils appellent un dairevoseur, enfin d'après Hermione, mais je n'ai que ça sous la main.

Arthur observa cinq secondes la tasse qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour boire son café, le matin.

- Bon, alors, dans sa recette, continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt un morceau de papier, il faut... trois tasses de farine. Oui, tu n'as qu'à mesurer la farine pour les pancakes pendant que je finis la pâte pour les muffins.

Arthur acquiesça d'un air entendu et reprit son observation de la tasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour y voir un bon café bien chaud à l'intérieur ! Non. Pour mériter son café, il allait cuisiner des pancakes avec sa femme. Et il allait mesurer la farine. Trois tasses. Ça ne pouvait pas être très compliqué.

Le mari de Molly posa la tasse et se dirigea vers le premier placard qu'il vit et en ouvrit les portes avec assurance. A l'intérieur, des casseroles semblaient sur le point de se déclarer la guerre. Il referma le placard aussi sec.

Il tenta le second, mais sa chance resta la même : inexistante. Le troisième placard lui montra des verres de toutes tailles, et le suivant, des assiettes.

Dans son dos, il sentit que sa femme l'observait, et il n'osait imaginer le sourire moqueur que devait arborer son visage. Elle se gratta ostensiblement la gorge, ce qui le fit se retourner.

- Si c'est la farine que tu cherches, mon chéri, alors elle est là, lui dit-elle en désignant le paquet de farine qui se trouvait sur le comptoir, à trente centimètres de la tasse abandonnée.

- Ah, oui, merci, fit-il, penaud.

Mais il sut que le regard de Molly ne le quitterait pas tout de suite. Il attrapa la tasse dans sa main gauche et prit la farine dans l'autre. Ses mains désormais occupées l'empêchaient d'ouvrir le paquet ; il reposa la tasse et, une fois le paquet ouvert, la reprit entre ses doigts. Après quelques moments d'hésitation, et toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de sa femme, Arthur plongea entièrement la tasse dans la farine. Sa main en ressortit complètement blanche et resta suspendue quelques instants.

- Tu auras certainement besoin de ceci, pépia la voix de Molly, et en effet, sa femme lui tendait un saladier.

- Merci, Molly, dit-il en riant doucement, tu es tellement prévoyante.

Elle se mit aussi à rire, les yeux pétillants, tandis qu'il versait la farine dans le récipient. Des particules blanches se répandirent aussitôt dans les airs, et il dut mettre ses mains devant son nez pour éviter d'éternuer. Il se remit enfin au travail ; après tout, il lui restait encore deux tasses à mesurer.

Pendant ce temps, le sourire de Molly s'élargit encore. Elle le surveilla jusqu'au bout de son manège, et ne put retenir un énième rire lorsqu'il la regarda, fier d'avoir terminé son travail, la figure et les mains pleines de farine.

- Et voilà, fit-il joyeusement en lui tendant le saladier où gisait la substance blanche.

Elle lui libéra les mains, mais les reprit en otage aussitôt après pour y placer les siennes. Elle se fichait bien de se les salir. Ce n'était que de la farine.

- Merci, mon chéri, dit Molly, en s'étirant vers le haut pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari.

Seulement deux secondes eurent le temps de passer avant qu'un "Ah non, pas de si bon matin !" de la part de Ron ne rompe leur baiser à la farine.

Quand même, c'était amusant, pensa Arthur Weasley, et il était sûr que sa femme n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

**NOTE**

Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire de longs OS... Surtout pas en une heure.

Bon, à la prochaine, les amis ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! (et commenté ?)

_~ Delfine_


End file.
